Mated Forever outtake
by emosniperwolf
Summary: this is the part from Chap. 16 where Emmett has to get something reattached and Rosalie helps. Esme and Carlisle join and it turns into a foursome. LEMONS hope you like. If you don't tell me and i will delete this.


Attaching the Instrument

EPOV

I ran upstairs to reattach my cock after Jasper ripped it right off. So maybe I shouldn't have woken Bella up but did he have to rip my dick clean off my body. I may be a vampire but that fucking hurt. Rose walked into the room with a sway in her hips.

I had managed to get my cock set on where it had been previously but I still needed venom to get it completely attached. I sure as fuck hoped my wife/mate would help me with that. I didn't even need to ask she went right down on me.

She turned her head to the side and licked around where it had been torn off, filling it with her venom. She went down to my balls and took them into her mouth separately and sucked on them.

"Oh gods baby more." I grunted.

She looked up at me while she took the tip of my cock in between her lips, sucking on it as if it was a lollipop. I grabbed hold of her hair and slammed my cock into her mouth. She started to run her lips around it and suck, she took it as far as she could down her throat. With her deep throatting me, I felt like I was gonna blow any second. I started to slam my cock in and out of her throat face fucking her.

She had taken off her skirt and moved her hand down to her pussy and had shoved to fingers in while her thumb ran over her clit. Before I could blow I pulled her up and shoved her onto the bed and ripped off her shirt and bra. I had her bend over the side of it and rammed my cock into her pussy. I was slamming into her at vampire speed and pulling out at my slowest speed making her wait for it.

"Emmett!" she screamed.

I pounded her harder and harder and felt like I was going to break the bed at any second. I reached my hand around her and flicked at her clit getting her closer and closer to her breaking point. I wanted her to come at the same time as me.

"Come for me Rose. Cum for me." I yelled.

And I slammed into her one last time before I came in her pussy, she came a second after me. With her pussy muscles clenching on me it sucked me dry it felt like.

"Oh gods Emmett that was fucking awesome. I want to invite Esme and Carlisle to bed with us. We have done it before so why can't we do it again. It's not like we ever said we wouldn't do this again." She whispered.

"You know Rosy I think that's a great idea. Esme, Carlisle how do you both feel about coming back to bed with us?" I whispered.

They didn't even answer they just walked in the room. Esme had on a white lab coat with fishnet stockings and stilettos on. Carlisle just had on his pants. He took one look at Rose and walked right over to her and moved his mouth down to her pussy and started eating her out.

I picked Esme up and tossed her on our couch, and shoved my tongue up in her pussy. While I was tonguing her I was ripping off the fishnets while leaving the stilettos on and the lab coat. I shoved the fishnets in her mouth, I loved to hear her try and scream and moan around a gag. Her pussy tasted just like Carlisle's cum. So they had obviously just finished fucking.

"Esme I want you on your side, facing the back of the couch. I'm going to fuck your ass just the way you like deep, hard, and fast. You're going to try and moan and shout but you're not going to be able to because of the gag. Am I understood? Shake your head yes or no." I demanded.

She nodded her head yes while she moved to her side. I slapped her ass a few times while I was stretching her out. I walked away for a second to find the lube. I walked past the bed to see rose on top of Carlisle ridding him like a cowgirl. He was holding her hips and helping her slam down on him while he slammed his hips upward. It was amazing to watch Rose with another man. I didn't want to see her with just anyone but to see her doing that with someone I trust is amazing.

I walked back over to Esme and did as I promised I would. I was fucking her ass so hard that I didn't even notice when Carlisle and Rose were done. It wasn't until we had both cum that I noticed them just sitting on the bed watching us while Carlisle played with Rose's tits, and she jacked him off.

I pulled out of Esme and helped her up and we walked over to the bed. We all just sat there in silence not sure what to say after what we did. I do know one thing it got really awkward when Jasper yelled up at us.

"You guys are so fucking lucky Bella doesn't have vampire hearing yet otherwise I think she would have run for the hills by now. And if she ever does learn about what you guys do sometimes and ends up running for the hills then I will kick your sorry asses and then follow after her. And maybe try and convince her to come back."

"Well I think we are going to go and get dressed and yeah." Carlisle said.

Rose and I just nodded our heads and headed to our bathroom so not wanting Bella to possibly wake up and learn about what we did that would make this so awkward no matter who it was that learned about this especially since it would be my baby sister. Oh gods I need to not think that right after having sex. Gross!

So this is like a little outtake from chapter 16 of my new story. And I'm not sure if you guys will like it or not but I thought I'd give you guys this so if you want to know what happened read Mated Forever.


End file.
